Hadarriones: La venganza nunca se olvida
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: El resentimiento es algo que cualquier humano o hada tiene, ese sentimiento lo hace crecer aún más a medida que pasan los años y ella entiende correctamente.


_**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el cuarto One-shot de los Fairows, espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_-Hace años atrás-_

Flyer: "¡AHORA!"

Todos volaron en línea rectas haciendo que sus auras se juntaran mientras volaban, Skrill sonrió malvadamente y le lanzo la gigantesca bola de energía oscura en ellos. Sin embargo, algo estaba pasando en ellos, unas chispas salían mágicamente en ellos mientras que sus auras giraban en sus alrededores y observaron que estaban creado un gran destello.

Trenk: "Esto…"

Alan: "es…"

Gale: "algo…"

Wallace: "totalmente…"

Liz: "super…"

Flyer: "¡INCREÍBLE!"

El gigantesco destello atravesó increíblemente la gigantesca bola de energía haciendo que se rompiera y de ahí se dirigió hacia Skrill quien estaba totalmente estupefacto.

Skrill: "¡No puede ser!" –grito.

Alzo sus manos mientras intentaba detener el gran destello, sin embargo, el destello era totalmente poderoso que ni su magia podría detenerlo y él tampoco.

Skrill: "No… esto no me puede estar pasan…

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El cuerpo de Skrill fue impactado en el gran destello que se estaba dirigiendo hacia el suelo y de ahí…

**¡KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

Mina observo con los ojos en blanco lo que había pasado, los Hadarriones había acabado con Skrill con el gran destello que ellos crearon, el líder de las Black Fairies había sido vencido por ellos.

Mina: "No… no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo" –dijo ella completamente incrédula.

Un gran hoyo se presenciaba desde el suelo mientras salía una cantidad de humo, dentro de ahí se encontraban 6 sombras que tosían debido al humo y se trataban de nadie y menos que los Hadarriones.

Mina: "Esos idiotas… mataron al único que podría liberarnos del infierno en que vivimos" –dijo ella a regañadientes.

Ella observo la túnica de Skrill que estaba tirado al suelo y los Hadarriones lo estaban observando.

Wallace: "Es la túnica de Skrill, eso significa que…"

Trenk: "Esta muerto, sí" –dijo mientras observaba la túnica.

**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Mina dejo soltar un grito de frustración haciendo que los Hadarriones la miraran, ella estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños mientras observaba con enojo a los Hadarriones.

Mina: "Desgraciados, esto no se los perdonare" –dijo ella con una ira.

Los Fairows observaban con enojo a Mina mientras que Trenk agarro la túnica y lo arrugo para convertirlo en bola.

Trenk: "Aquí tienes lo que queda de Skrill" –dijo lanzándole la túnica.

Mina atrapo la túnica y apretaba sus puños fuertemente mientras observaba una vez más a los Fairows, especialmente a Flyer.

Mina: "Esto no es lo único que han visto de las Black Fairies" –dijo ella mientras se proseguía a irse de Pixie Hollow.

Mina llamo a las Black Fairies que estaban restantes y todos ellos se fueron de Pixie Hollow para siempre, sin embargo, Mina sostenía la túnica de Skrill y se prometió a si misma vengar la muerte de su líder.

Mina: "Lord Skrill, le prometo que vengare su muerte, lo prometo" –ella se dijo a sí misma.

Tras unos meses desde la derrota de Skrill, las Black Fairies permanecían en su habitat conocido también como _Black Hollow_. Mina observaba a las Black Fairies quienes estaban gruñendo entre ellos debido que no tenían nada que hacer y por supuesto, enojados por la muerte de su líder. Mina estaba sentada en el asiento de Skrill mientras pensaba en una forma en cómo hacer para llevar a cabo su venganza contra los Hadarriones.

Mina: "Maldición, tengo que pensar en algo para llevar a cabo mi venganza, sin embargo, no se me ocurre nada" –dijo ella con frustración.

En ese momento, Mina observo unos pergaminos que estaban en una pequeña mesa y ella los tomo para leerlos. En uno de los pergaminos había algo que hizo llamar su atención.

Mina: "Uhm, esto es algo que jamás he escuchado, el libro oscuro" –se dijo a sí misma.

El libro oscuro consistía en un libro en donde se encontraba hechizos y brujerías, la ubicación del libro estaba en un lugar llamado la tierra secreta.

Mina: "La tierra secreta, creo que necesitare ir hacia ese lugar" –dijo ella.

Ella fue donde las Black Fairies para decirles a todos ellos de que volvería y ella se fue de inmediato hacia la tierra secreta.

El viaje hacia ese lugar era largo, pero ella no se quejó ya que tenía que encontrar ese libro cuanto antes. Tras llegar a la tierra secreta, Mina observo que casi todo el lugar estaba brilloso.

Mina: "Veamos, ese pergamino dice que el libro oscuro se encuentra en una cueva gigante, pero yo no veo una cueva…"

En ese momento, ella se calló debido a que observo una cueva que estaba muy cerca de ella y fue hacia esa cueva. Había una entrada en donde ella podría entrar fácilmente y al momento de entrar a la cueva, Mina observo el libro oscuro y era como el tamaño de que un humano podría tomarlo.

Mina: "Demonios, por suerte tengo magia negra para encoger el libro" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Con un poco de magia negra, el libro oscuro se encogió como el tamaño que un hada pudiera tomarlo. Mina observo el libro oscuro y tenía un símbolo de una calavera ardiendo y con unas pupilas rojas.

Mina: "Uhm, bonito el diseño" –dijo ella mientras se iba de la cueva.

Mina tenía el libro oscuro en sus manos y ella se alejó de la tierra secreta para llegar a Nunca Jamás e ir hacia Black Hollow. al momento de llegar, Mina abrió el libro y había un hechizo en como poder revivir a alguien, pero eso demoraría mucho tiempo.

Mina: "Con que puede demorar muchos años, no importa, las hadas podremos sobrevivir" –dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

_-Eventos durante la saga del hada del fuego-_

Mina estaba proyectando con algunos hechizos tras unos meses largos y no tenían éxito alguno, ella había cambiado su aspecto mediante una nueva vestimenta que consistía en que todo su cuerpo estaba tapado con un traje oscuro y se había cortado el cabello dejándola un poco puntiaguda.

Mina: "No puedo creer que no sirvan ninguno de eso hechizos, necesitare probar con otros" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, un black sparrow man fue donde ella mientras sostenía algo en su mano.

Black sparrow man: "Señorita Mina, aquí le traigo algo que le pueda servir de utilidad" –dijo mientras le enseñaba a ella lo que él había traído.

Mina observo una cola de reptil rojo que se movía a cada rato, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Mina: "¿Una cola? ¿Para qué me serviría una cola?"

Black sparrow man: "Esta cola le pertenece, o, bueno, le pertenecía a Drek, la salamandra"

Mina alzo una ceja tras escuchar ese nombre.

Mina: "Drek la salamandra, Lord Skrill me dijo que ellos eran rivales. Pero gracias por eso" –dijo ella mientras tomaba la cola de Drek.

El Black sparrow man se retiró mientras que Mina tiro la cola mientras seguía con la búsqueda de un nuevo hechizo.

_-Eventos durante la saga de Barbanegra y el viaje hacia Tierra firme-_

Mina no dejaba de parar hasta crear unas pócimas que estaba teniendo los ingredientes para que Skrill pudiera regresar a la vida, ella había echado diferentes pócimas malignas y la cola de Drek para aun ponerle más maldad.

Mina: "Aun no es suficiente, necesitare más cosas malvadas para regresarlo a la vida" –se dijo a sí misma.

Ella había viajado durante un año recolectando cualquier cosa malvada que ella pudo imaginar, con la ayuda del libro oscuro. Toda la búsqueda había sido un dolor de cabeza para ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tras llegar con algunas cosas, ella recordó algo que se le había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

Mina: "Un momento, Skrill me contó de que tenía una hermana" –dijo ella para sí misma.

-Sucesos antes de la saga de los niños hadas-

En un reino oscuro, una mujer hada estaba sentada en su trono mientras que un sparrow man hecho de materia revisaba algunas cosas, en ese momento, un portal se abrió haciendo que esos 2 miraran al portal y salió Mina de ese portal.

Mina: "Hola, mi nombre es…"

Sin embrago, Mina observo que el sparrow man hecho de materia estaba a punto de atacarla y ella utilizo magia oscura para sacarlo de su camino. Mina observo a la mujer hada quien estaba sentada y observándola.

Mina: "Tú eres Ladynight, hermana de Lord Skrill" –ella le dijo a ella.

Ladynight: "Efectivamente, ¿Quién lo pregunta?" –pregunto ella.

Mina: "Tengo algo que decirte con respecto a tu hermano"

Mina le había contado a Ladynight acerca de la muerte de Skrill y la mujer hada prometió hacer vengar a su hermano, teniendo ella que hacer solo una cosa: destruir a los Hadarriones. Sin embargo, Ladynight no pudo cometer su cometido debido a que había sido vencida por ellos y Mina tenía que trabajar con todo para terminar su plan.

Pasando un año desde la muerte de Ladynight, Mina estaba haciendo unos retoques a su poción y una explosión la hizo llamar su atención.

Mina: "No puedo creerlo, por fin, por fin pude como revivirlo" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ella salió afuera para observar a las Black Fairies quienes habían entrenado todos estos años para que pudieran vengarse de Pixie Hollow y por supuesto, los Hadarriones.

Mina: "Prepárense Hadarriones, conocerán su destino, la venganza nunca se olvida… jejejejejejejejejejajajajajajaja… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" –ella se rió locamente mientras que los Black Fairies seguían entrenado.

Mina tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras que el caldero en donde estaba haciendo la pócima se ilumino en un tono rojizo.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí termina este One-shot al español latino.**_


End file.
